Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle window regulator, which raises and lowers a windowglass of a vehicle, and a vehicle door structure that comprises the vehicle window regulator.
Background Information
In the conventional art, a window regulator is known that, in order to support a windowglass, connects two fixed carrier plates, which are spaced apart by a spacing in the vehicle front-rear directions, to a lower end of the windowglass, such that the windowglass is supported from both sides or in the vicinity of its center, and raises and lowers the windowglass (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-114656).
Consequently, in the window regulator of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-114656, a drive unit (i.e., a motor) that raises and lowers the windowglass must be disposed in the vicinity of the center of a door panel. As a result, the arrangement of a door pocket, a speaker, and the like is limited, and it is difficult to significantly change the layout of the door.